


Librarian Liaisons

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fem!Gabe, Fem!Sam, Fingering, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has noticed the cute librarian, Gabrielle, flirting with her.  So, she decides to do some flirting (and maybe a lot of teasing) right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarian Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> An early birthday present for Rose. Because she's awesome and fantastic. <3

 

Sam had hit her limit. She had _absolutely_ , one hundred percent, hit her limit when it came to Gabrielle. She had to be doing it purpose. She _had_ to be. There was no other explanation for the outfit that she was wearing and the looks that she kept sending her direction. Sam took a deep breath and shifted in her seat, her thighs pressed tightly enough together to be the smallest tease.

 

Then of course, Gabrielle turned around and instead of using the step-ladder like a normal human, she _streeeetched_ up, her skirt riding up until it only just barely covered the curve of her ass by some magic. She bit down a groan when Gabrielle put the book away and turned to her, smiling, her lips darkened with lip gloss. Sam took a deep breath and forced her attention back to her computer, just as a pop up alarm told her that it was time to take a break.

 

She glanced up and watched Gabrielle move further into the stacks, another book in her hands. Sam put her computer into sleep mode and followed Gabrielle into the row she was headed for. Thankfully, Gabrielle stopped behind a row of filing cabinets, bending over to reach the bottom shelf and Sam bit down a groan, because this time the skirt didn’t cover the hint of white panties that she could see under those tights.

 

“You know,” Sam said softly, walking closer to Gabrielle, watching her stand up in a quick motion. “I think you are the biggest tease I have ever met in my entire life.”

 

Gabrielle grinned and raised her eyebrows. “You can’t have met many teases then,” she whispered, shifting to lean against the stacks. “But I’ve seen you watching.”

 

“You wanted me to look,” Sam shot back, advancing on Gabrielle, stepping in closer to her. “Didn’t you?”

 

Gabrielle licked her lower lip, nice and slow, smirking when Sam’s eyes dropped to it and stayed there, on her lips. She leaned in closer and trailed her finger down the front of Sam’s plaid shirt and where some of the buttons were almost straining, eager to be set free. “ _Maaaaybe?_ Why? You interested?”

 

Sam hummed and didn’t answer, instead, she slowly trailed her fingers up the outside of Gabrielle’s thigh, tracing the rose patterns there. “Maybe I’ll show you how interested I am.”

 

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and shivered, leaning back against the filing cabinets. “All right, I’m waiting,” she purred.

 

Sam leaned in and let her fingers trail up and underneath Gabrielle’s skirt, smirking a little as Gabrielle started to breathe heavier. “I won’t make you wait too long,” Sam whispered, her fingers sliding to Gabrielle’s inner thigh, stroking at the skin there. “I’d love to pull these off of you,” she added, tugging a little at the fabric. “Just far enough so I could get my fingers into you, or my tongue, whatever your preference is.”

 

Gabrielle gasped and spread her legs, shuddering as Sam inched her fingers up higher, biting down on her lip. “Both is always the best option,” she whispered back.

 

Sam hummed. “I believe that I agree with that,” she said, trailing her her fingers up until she could feel where Gabrielle was already starting to get wet. She bit down a groan and teased at her, stroking her fingers up and down the length of her, keeping her eyes on Gabrielle as she started to pant. “Sink my fingers so deep into you, have you screaming for me, I think I’d like that.”

 

“Sam,” Gabrielle panted, gripping the side of the filing cabinets she was being pressed back into. “ _Fuck_ , we can’t…”

 

“I disagree,” Sam whispered, glancing around to make sure they were still alone, pressing her fingers in a little bit, scraping her nails where she thought Gabrielle might be most sensitive. “I think that I’ll keep you right here. Teasing you, getting you all worked up, until you’re soaking,” she added, pressing a little harder, her smirk returning when she realized that Gabrielle was starting to rock into each of the touches.

 

Gabrielle bit down hard enough on her lower lip to taste blood as she ground down against where Sam was teasing her with the tips of her fingers. It wasn’t nearly enough friction, fuck, but she wanted, _needed_ even more. “Sam, please-”

 

A watch beeped and Sam pulled back from Gabrielle, bringing her fingertip to her lips and sucking it between her lips, meeting Gabrielle’s eyes as she stared. “Time to get back to studying.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabrielle’s hair. “Best study break ever. Maybe you’ll still be around for my next one?”

 

Sam didn’t wait for Gabrielle to answer. Instead, she turned and headed back for her computer, her hips rolling slowly, well aware that Gabrielle was staring.

 

Gabrielle sank back against the filing cabinets and pressed her thighs tightly together, whining long and low in her throat. _Fuck_. There was no way she was going to make it through the rest of her shift.

 

~!~

 

It was less than an hour later that Sam watched as Gabrielle hurry into the stacks, her cheeks still flushed and her lips bitten red from when Sam had teased her earlier. She debated turning back to her books, but when she noticed Gabrielle slip into the section that listed old finishing day scores from the stock market, she knew what she was going to do.

 

Sam stood and followed Gabrielle, trailing behind her and stepped into the same row as the petite librarian. Gabrielle was facing the stacks, her back turned to Sam and she licked her lips as she advanced, careful not to give herself away. She admired the curve of Gabrielle's hips, her thighs, her calves and moved up behind her.

 

Sam teased her fingers down and along Gabrielle's arm, pressing in closer to her back, smiling at the feel of goosebumps. "Someone seems to be a little cold," she whispered against Gabrielle's neck. She felt the shorter woman shiver in her arms and moved in closer, bracketing Gabrielle with her body. "Should I help...warm you up?" Sam asked, sliding her fingers along Gabrielle's hand, where it was stuffed into her skirt and panties.

 

"I think you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sam asked, breathing slowly into Gabrielle's ear. "Tell me yes, please, angel."

 

Gabrielle bit down the moan that wanted to escape as she felt Sam's fingers stroke over hers and she leaned back into Sam, pressing their curves together and spread her legs a little wider, tilting her head back. " _Please_ ," she whispered, her hips rocking into every rub and press of her fingers.

 

Sam couldn’t help smiling against Gabrielle's neck, pressing a slow kiss to it. "You're so beautiful," Sam whispered, her hair falling over her shoulder as she carefully directed Gabrielle's fingers, rubbing at her clit, making her tremble. "I knew the second you slipped back here what you were going to do, that you couldn't help yourself."

 

Gabrielle whined, her thighs trembling as she rocked against her fingers. She wanted Sam's fingers inside her, but not here, not this second, while she was at work. But maybe, _maybe_ afterward he could imagine the two of them tumbling into her sheets where she could spend hours worshipping Sam. "I had to," she whispered, grinding harder. "You, you got me all worked up, and I couldn't wait, I couldn't wait til I got home. I needed I needed..." she panted, groaning as Sam pressed against her middle finger, sliding the tip into her, just the smallest bit.

 

"Tell me," Sam whispered, groaning in Gabrielle's ear. "Tell me what you needed, what you slipped back here to do, what you were going to imagine when you slipped back here Gabrielle. Tell me, _please_."

 

A low groan escaped, nothing in the form of words and she rocked down on her hand harder, grinding against her fingertips, desperate for more friction. "I was so, so wet," Gabrielle whispered, her cheeks flaming. "After you teased me. I had, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I had to touch myself, I had to imagine..."

 

"Imagine what?" Sam prompted, groaning as Gabrielle’s rocking got more and more frantic.

 

Gabrielle licked her lips and leaned her head back, leaning it into Sam's shoulder. "Oh god," she whimpered. "I had to imagine your fingers in me, teasing me, just like you were doing. Rubbing me through the tights, getting me good and soaked, maybe even just getting me off like that, before I even, even got them off."

 

Sam gasped and shuddered, her whole body shaking as she held a trembling Gabrielle. "Did you imagine me going down on you, Gabrielle? Did you imagine me spreading your legs wide and burying my head in your lap?" Sam asked, pressing her middle finger against Gabrielle's, inside her just enough to feel some proper penetration.

 

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes," Gabrielle begged, rocking down on her own hand, shuddering at the steady pressure from Sam.

 

"Let me see you," Sam whispered. "Let me see you come for me, beautiful. I want to see you get off, right here, just like this, my hand holding yours."

 

Gabrielle bit down on her lip until she tasted blood, but her whole body shuddered, coming for Sam until there was nothing left for her but to sag against the shelves in front of her. "Sam," she whispered.

 

Sam wrapped her arm carefully around Gabrielle and smiled into her hair, nuzzling slowly at the golden curls. "Perfect," she whispered, slowly tugging both of their hands free of Gabrielle's panties and skirt. She lifted Gabrielle's hand and grinned at the sight of wide eyes before slowly licking both of their fingers clean, humming at the taste.

 

Gabrielle was now positive that she was dreaming, because she had never seen anything that hot in her entire life. Entire life, nothing was ever going to be that hot. _Nope_. "Holy shit," she whispered.

 

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Gabrielle. As much as she wanted to pin Gabrielle to the shelves and have her way with her a dozen times over or more, this would probably have to tide her over. "That was okay, right?"

 

Gabrielle managed a small chuckle and leaned back against the shelves, panting hard. "That, was amazing," she said instead, grinning up at Sam. "And as soon as the world stops spinning, I'm going to return the favor."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

 

Gabrielle bit her lip and considered, looking around. She knew that while it wasn't likely someone would stumble across them, it was certainly possible. Then she had an idea. Possibly the best idea in the history of ever. "Wait here," she ordered, fixing her skirt and rushing off.

 

Sam blinked and leaned back against the stacks, forcing herself to take a few deep breaths to try and calm down a bit. Fucking hell, Gabrielle was going to be the absolute death of her, and with a little bit of luck, it would be lots and lots of mini-deaths.

 

"Okay," Gabrielle said, stepping into the stacks again, reaching out to grab Sam's hand. "Come with me!"

 

Sam blinked, but let Gabrielle tug her further into the library. "My-"

 

"Don't worry, Charlie is going to watch it for you. Pretty sure that she knows exactly what we're getting up to, but hell if I care, she told me-" Gabrielle paused and blushed looking back at Sam. "Told me to tap that before she did."

 

Sam flushed and leaned down to kiss Gabrielle again. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you're the only one I want tapping me."

 

Gabrielle lit up and grinned at her. "Hell yes it does. But your stuff is in safe hands, and your... _you_ , is decidedly safe in mine."

 

Sam grinned and started to follow Gabrielle again. "Why do I get the feeling I've made a very, _very_ good decision?"

 

Gabrielle stopped in front of a door and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. "Because you absolutely have."

 

"Right," Sam said, following Gabriel into the dim room. It took her eyes a minute to adjust, but when she caught sight of the books on the shelves, she froze. "Are we in the rare books room?"

 

"Yes?" Gabrielle said, tilting her head. "Which happens to have a very, very comfy couch that I have spent several hours on and I know is big enough to fit even you."

 

Sam looked around for a moment, her fingers itching to look at every single book there.

 

"Hey," Gabrielle said, grinning as she stepped closer to Sam. She trailed one finger along Sam's jaw and all the way down over the swell of her chest, down and over her belly, to the button of her jeans. "You can geek out over the rare books later, I promise, but right now, I really want to get my mouth on you, and no one will bother us in here."

 

Sam shuddered and nodded, her eyes snapping back to Gabrielle. "I'm going to hold you to that. Bit of a uh, bit of a book nerd."

 

Gabrielle smiled. "I get it, I work in a library, remember? It's kinda a requirement for anyone working in a library."

 

Sam laughed and let Gabrielle tug her towards the couch, shivering again. The sight of the large leather couch nearly had her groaning. Fuck, she wanted to touch Gabrielle again, have her every way that she could have another person.

 

" _Right_ ," Gabrielle said. "So, I adore you and think you are pretty much the hottest thing on campus, but you are way too fucking tall, so, we're gonna make good use of this couch, sound good?"

 

Sam walked past Gabrielle and grinned, swaying her hips as she stretched out on the couch, hooking one leg over the back, putting herself on display for the other woman. "Well, that sounds like a perfect plan to me. How would you like to start?"

 

Gabrielle's mouth went a little bit dry as she stared at Sam spread out on the couch and she held out a finger. "Give me one second here, my brain has to reboot from how hot that was."

 

Sam laughed and undid the button on her jeans, stretching so her shirt rode up to show a little of her tummy. "Well, if you wait too many seconds, I might go ahead and get this party started without you."

 

"Don't you dare," Gabrielle growled, stalking towards the couch.

 

"You did it to me," Sam teased, winking at her.

 

"I might remind you," Gabrielle said, reaching out to bat Sam's hands away from her jeans, tugging down the zipper in a slow motion. "That you started that whole little war, and it isn't  _my_  fault that you are too hot for my brain and I had to try to find a little bit of relief."

 

Sam laughed and shivered as Gabrielle pulled down her jeans, tugging them to her thighs and then the rest of the way off. Sam raised an eyebrow when it looked like Gabrielle was debating for a moment before she tugged her underwear down as well and returned her legs to their previous position. She was exposed and still half dressed. "Good thing I'm not shy..."

 

Gabrielle laughed and kicked off her shoes, kneeling between Sam's legs. "I figured that you weren't shy when you decided to follow me into the library stacks and get me off where anyone could have watched."

 

Sam shivered and tilted her head back against the arm of the couch, Gabrielle's warm breath on her thigh making her ache to be touched. "Well, I wasn't about to let you enjoy yourself alone after that, beautiful," she panted.

 

"And I am forever thankful for it," Gabrielle said, staring down at Sam. She pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's thigh and sucked on the pale skin, working it between her teeth gently until there was a small purpling mark. "Mmm, you don't mind, do you?"

 

"N-no," Sam said, biting down on her lip to keep from groaning. She could feel how wet she was, and the promise of Gabrielle's tongue, so close to where she wanted it, had her aching and desperate.

 

"Good," Gabrielle said, shifting to Sam's other thigh, sucking on the skin harder to listen to Sam gasp. "You're wet for me, already, aren't you? After that show you put on for me earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if you're _soaked_  for me."

 

Sam swore and trembled as Gabrielle slowly kissed her way higher, bypassing touching her with her tongue to suck a mark just below her belly button. "Fucking tease," she growled, tightening her hands in the edge of her shirt.

 

Gabrielle pulled back and narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Me? A tease? I will have you know that while I _might_  tease, I am always, always going to put out," she promised and leaned down to give Sam a slow lick, groaning at the taste of her.

 

"So good," Gabrielle whispered, focusing in on Sam, teasing her with gentle licks, softly exploring the taste of the other woman. "Could spend hours doing this, learning you, exploring every single bit of you..."

 

"Gabrielle, please," Sam panted, tugging harder at her own shirt, trying to keep her hips still. "Please, fuck, come on."

 

Gabrielle hummed again and went back to teasing Sam, reaching up to grip her thighs and keep them in place. She smirked at Sam. "Hold on," she ordered.

 

Sam had a response for that, but then Gabrielle's tongue was being pressed inside her. She pressed her hand to her mouth and muffled the shout that wanted to escape, her entire body shaking as she arched up and off the couch. She tightened her hands on the leather of the couch and fought to keep from moving into each of the licks. Gabrielle's fingers were pressed into her thighs, keeping her still as she went to work and Sam could imagine the bruises that were going to be there when she was finished.

 

Gabrielle groaned against Sam's skin, losing herself completely in how good and sweet Sam tasted. She would have loved it regardless, just by the sounds Sam was doing her best to keep muffled through biting her lips. Gabrielle licked up the taste of her slowly and pulled her face away, smirking when Sam let out a pleading whine.

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, staring at Gabrielle with wide eyes as she pulled away and licked herself clean so Sam could watch. "Gabrielle-"

 

"Hand in my hair. Try not to hold me down, but I definitely love some hair pulling," Gabrielle ordered.

 

Sam immediately dropped a hand to Gabrielle's hair, giving it a small tug, just to have Gabrielle moan and press her tongue in even deeper. Fuck, she wasn't going to be able to last, not like this. "Gabrielle, shit, I'm not going to-"

 

Gabrielle shifted and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's clit and sucked on it, smirking when Sam had to muffle another shout, her thighs tensing. One long leg snaked around the back of her head and Gabrielle groaned. She was pinned in place, but still had some movement and the knowledge of just how much _Sam_  there was to appreciate had her wanting to spend the next few weeks in bed with her.

 

Sam bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep quiet, because if they got interrupted right now, she was going to explode from the frustration. She was positive of it. She choked out another sob as Gabrielle yanked down on her hips, pulling her into the next thrust of her tongue and that was it. Sam came, struggling to hold her body still as Gabrielle licked and sucked her through the aftershocks until she had dropped down to the couch, breathing hard.

 

Gabrielle smiled and took a long second to appreciate the beautiful sight of Sam spread out sated in front of her. She licked her lips and stood up, walking over to the table to grab a few tissues, wiping off her face. "Next time maybe I'll make you clean up your mess with your tongue."

 

Sam groaned and opened one eye to look at Gabrielle as she sauntered back towards the couch. "I'd do that, quite happily."

 

Gabrielle walked towards Sam and tugged on her for a second, shifting her enough so she could straddle Sam's waist, looking down at her with a smirk. "Enjoy yourself? Maybe next time I'll have to have my hand over your mouth to keep you properly quiet."

 

Sam shuddered and reached up, slowly trailing her fingertips along the patterns in Gabrielle's tights. She wanted to touch Gabrielle again, wanted to touch her a hundred, thousand different ways, worship her entire body until she was screaming. "I definitely wouldn't mind," she said, grinning up at Gabrielle.

 

Gabrielle smirked and leaned down to kiss Sam, soft and gentle before it turned wet and dirty, their tongues sliding together. It wasn't long before Gabrielle was grinding against Sam's stomach and she raised an eyebrow before whispering against Sam's lips. "So how do you feel about a round two?"

 

"Yes," Sam croaked out, lifting her hands to Gabrielle's waist, admiring how easy it would be to hold her up, pin her to the wall and eat her out until she was screaming. She paused and grinned, a little wider. "Want to sit on my face?"

 

"Who the fuck says no to that kind of question?" Gabrielle said, scrambling off Sam's stomach just long enough so she could get rid of the tights and her panties. She debated removing the skirt, but instead pushed it up to ride around her waist.

 

Sam had already slid down a little on the couch, and was raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on. I've got broad shoulders, but I'll make you fit. I'll even be able to hold you up a bit, I bet."

 

Gabrielle shuddered and had to press her hand against herself, groaning through the throb of arousal that statement drove. "Shit, Sam, give a girl a second here, would you?"

 

Sam reached out and wrapped her hands around Gabrielle's waist, pulling her closer and helping her into position. "Never. I'm sure that you're up for the challenge, aren't you? And god, I want to taste you again after earlier. Taste you properly."

 

"Right," Gabrielle panted, planting one hand on the couch and the other on the arm of the couch, holding herself into position over Sam's face. Sam's hands were almost large enough to span her waist and fuck if that didn't do it for her even more.

 

Sam groaned a little and leaned in, pulling Gabrielle's hips down until she could taste, just teasing the other woman with her tongue. Gabrielle moaned over her and Sam smirked, keeping the first few touches gentle and easy, determined to do the Sam teasing that Gabrielle had done to her.

 

"Sam," Gabrielle moaned, tightening her fingers in the back of the couch, panting hard as Sam's tongue pressed into her for the briefest of seconds before going back to barely touching her. "Sam, please," she whined, her thighs shaking.

 

"Don't worry," Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to her, teasing her tongue in a little deeper. "I'll take such good care of you," she promised. She tugged on Gabrielle's hips again, trying to encourage her to get into it a little bit more, her hips rolling.

 

Gabrielle swore and dug her fingernails into the edge of the couch, panting hard as Sam finally, _finally_  pressed her tongue into her, nice and deep. "Yes, fuck!" She threw her head back, following the coaxing of Sam's hands to rock in and against her face. "Don't wanna, don't wanna hurt you."

 

Sam smiled and pulled her face away just long enough to promise, "You won't, now go ahead," before she went back to work, fucking Gabrielle nice and slow with her tongue while her lips teased and tormented. Gabrielle was making quiet noises above her and Sam was already addicted to the sound of them.

 

It was so easy to lose herself in the taste and sound of Gabrielle, moving over her and grinding against her face, sounds of their bodies moving together like this. Sam shut her eyes and focused on making Gabrielle feel just as good as she did right now.

 

"Oh, oh fuck, okay," Gabrielle whined, shifting her grip so she could rock against Sam's mouth and tongue. She could already feel herself getting close all over again, oversensitive and desperate for more. She moved again, grinding into the next press of Sam's tongue and gasped, her eyes flying open as she arched.

 

Sam's hands kept her in place, but Gabrielle couldn't help rocking down again, desperate to feel Sam press her tongue in like that, and the tease of the grind against Sam's face, everything was too good, she wasn't going to last. She couldn't. Gabrielle whined, slamming her eyes shut, shivering as Sam's hands tightened on her waist and then that wicked mouth was sucking on her clit and Gabrielle couldn't hold back any longer.

 

She managed to muffle her shout with a hand, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm against Sam's face. "Oh god, fuck, Sam, fuck, Sam."

 

Sam smirked and helped Gabrielle stretch out on top of her. "Good, huh?" she asked.

 

Gabrielle pressed her face to Sam's chest, nuzzling slowly. "Fucking amazing," she mumbled, stretching up to kiss Sam, groaning as she tasted herself on her lips. "Need to do that a few hundred more times, huh?"

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, shifting a little so Gabrielle's leg dropped between hers. She shivered, grinding against her a little.

 

"Hmmm," Gabrielle said, lifting her head to look at Sam. She tensed her leg and pressed it in tighter between Sam's. "Need to take care of you too after that, hmm?"

 

Sam shuddered, spreading her legs a little bit wider, grinding against Gabrielle. "You don't have to-ahhh," she gasped.

 

Gabrielle smirked and lifted herself up a little. "All right, Miss I'm-A-Head-Taller-Than-You, do me a favor and let me be on the bottom, and then you can ride my leg."

 

Sam groaned and stared up at Gabrielle. "You're not human," she growled, rolling them over on the couch so Gabrielle was beneath her. It took a second for them to get situated, but once she had, she slid down the length of Gabrielle's thigh, the friction incredible. She rolled her hips, repeating the touch and leaned down, kissing Gabrielle, soft and sloppy.

 

"Fuck," Gabrielle panted into Sam's kisses. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I have never seen anything so beautiful. Not ever."

 

Sam laughed and rocked her hips against Gabrielle more insistently, the rub of friction enough to already have her shaking and ready to come all over again. "I should be saying that about you, as gorgeous as you, Gabrielle," she purred.

 

Gabrielle shook her head and dropped her hands to Sam's hips, giggling a little at how ridiculous they were, still wearing their shirts and tops, their faces a mess, and the entire room smelling of sex. "Nah, you should be focused on getting off again," she urged, tugging on Sam's hips.

 

Sam nodded, panting against Gabrielle's lips, whining as she lifted herself and ground down against her thigh again. "So good, fuck, feels so good."

 

"I bet it does," Gabrielle purred, reaching up to tangle her fingers into Sam's hair, tugging on it until the other woman was moaning for her, nice and loud. "Come on, wanna see you properly, I didn't get to see you like this before."

 

Sam shuddered and gasped, biting down on her lip until she was shaking. "Gabrielle, fuck, gonna, gonna-"

 

"Do it," Gabrielle ordered, tugging on Sam's hair again. "Let me see you, want to see you scream for me."

 

Sam ground down on Gabrielle's thigh twice more before she muffled her shout, her orgasm leaving her trembling and sagging against Gabrielle, struggling to catch her breath. "Holy, holy shit," she whispered, taking a deep breath.

 

Gabrielle smirked and pulled Sam into another kiss, humming against her lips. The kisses now were slow and lazy and she melted into them, tugging Sam closer. Eventually though, she pulled away and looked up at Sam. "Think we need to maybe get cleaned up?"

 

Sam shifted and climbed off of Gabrielle, looking around for her panties and pants, finding them a moment later so she could slip them on with a shiver. "Yeah, probably a good idea," she said, smiling as Gabrielle bent over to pick up her panties and tights. "Probably should air out the room too," Sam added, wrapping an arm around Gabrielle from behind, pulling the smaller woman back against her chest, teasing her with her fingers.

 

Gabrielle shivered and groaned, leaning back into Sam, spreading her legs for her. “You know,” she said, biting down another sound when one of Sam’s fingers slipped into her. “You should come over tonight.”

 

Sam smiled against Gabrielle’s neck and pressed a kiss to it. “Should I?”

 

“Definitely,” Gabrielle managed. “I’ve got a very interesting sex toy collection and we could spend a very great deal of time playing with it.”

 

Sam slid her fingers out and licked it clean, kissing Gabrielle’s neck again. “I like that idea, as much as I don’t want to wait until later.”

 

Gabrielle spun around in Sam’s arms and looked up at her and giggled. “I cannot believe that we just did that.”

 

“Me neither,” Sam said, giving Gabrielle a goofy grin before leaning in for a kiss. “Best rule breaking I ever did, though.”

 

Gabrielle snickered again and nipped at Sam’s lower lip. “So, later?”

 

“Definitely later,” Sam agreed. She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle and groaned. “I have no idea how I am going to concentrate on my paper, thinking of you and later.”

 

“Your paper, I have to go back to work,” Gabrielle said, pulling her underwear and tights on, before looking around for her shoes.

 

Sam sank into a chair and took a deep breath, admiring Gabrielle as she finished getting herself ready. “You’ll manage. And just think, you’ll have me waiting for you after.” She shivered as Gabrielle looked at her, her golden eyes hot.

 

“That is a very, very good point. When is later?”

 

Sam’s mouth went dry and she stared at Gabrielle. “Six o’clock?” she offered.

 

“Yes,” Gabrielle said, trailing her finger down and over the swell of Sam’s chest. “On the dot.”

 

“ _Right_. Yes. Okay.”

 

Gabrielle smirked and turned towards the door, rolling her hips, feeling Sam’s gaze on her ass the whole way. “See you later, babe.”

 

Sam blinked for a few minutes before she stood and headed for the door as well.

 

_Holy shit._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was my first ever femslash porn fic? Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
